All About Us
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: When the Akatsuki attack Konoha, many lives are changed. Old bonds are broken and new ones are created. And an old friend finally makes their way back home for good. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters held within the anime or manga.

**Warnings**: Hints of rape, torture, character death, hints of Yaoi and Yuri.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Author's Note: Set in Shippuden, for those who are wondering.

**Training Grounds**

Naruto leaned heavily against a tree as he sighed to himself as he surveyed the damage to the training grounds. A whimper from his chest caused him to look at Sai, who had been napping against him but was now fitful in his sleep as he whimpered and his body shook with fear. Naruto brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers through Sai's hair as purring emerged from his chest to comfort Sai. Sai's whimpers ceased almost instantly as the familiar sound filled his dreams and the calming touch spread through him. He snuggled closer to Naruto as he opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of Sakura who was curled up beside Naruto, her head resting on his shoulder. Sakura looked down and smiled at Sai as he smiled in return as she grasped his hand in hers, threading their fingers together. Sai felt another hand join Naruto's in his hair and he knew that if he turned his head he would see Hinata in the same position as Sakura on Naruto's other side. He nuzzled into Naruto's chest further, just content to lie there, listening to the calming purrs coming from the young man's chest.

Naruto brought his attention back up to the rest of the group that were sitting around the four. Choji was sitting next to Sakura and he had his lap full of Ino was curled up into his chest, silent tears running down her face as Choji just held her. Next in the group was Shikamaru who had Temari sitting next to him, her arm wrapped around his and both of her hands gripping onto his as if she was afraid he would vanish at any time. Shikamaru turned his head and kissed her gently on the forehead as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Sitting next Temari and across of Naruto was Gaara who was holding Neji against him much like Naruto was doing to Sai. Neji was shaking a little bit and gripping tightly onto Gaara's shirt for comfort. Gaara was running his fingers through Neji's hair as he whispered gentle words to Neji in his ear. Lee and TenTen were next in the circle of friends, Lee was laying down and had his head in TenTen's lap as she was running her finger over a new scar that Lee had acquired that ran down the length of his face. Completing the circle of friends was Shino and Kiba, who were both leaning against Akamaru and holding each other's hand tightly.

The group was silent except for a sob or a whimper that came out of one of them ever so often. But around the group the village of Konaha was bustling with activity. The villagers and older Shinobi and Anbu were all working to rebuild the village from an attack from the Akatsuki that had occurred about a week ago. The attack on the village had literally come out of thin air and had caught everyone off guard. Many lives were lost but those that stick out the most was that of the children that had been attending the Ninja Academy that were taken by the Akatsuki, tortured and killed without mercy. Kankuro also lost his life trying to protect his sister from Itachi but sadly he was not strong enough to take on Itachi and took his final breath, while being forced to watch Itachi rape his only sister. Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Temari and Hinata were also among the young women that were raped again and again by the Akatsuki members. Sai, Kiba and Neji had become the victims of Kisame and Tobi, who took great pleasure in raping the boys over and over again.

The battle itself lasted no more than 12 hours but the scars that were left would last a lifetime, if not longer. Naruto and the rest of his friends had taken it upon themselves to take revenge against the Akatsuki. And they were not ashamed to admit that all of them had taken great pleasure in killing the members of the Akatsuki one by one, no regret could be found within any of them.

**Flashback**

Naruto held Sai close to him as two of his clones held Hinata and Sakura. Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, and Kiba who were all carrying a fallen comrade closely followed him. Gaara carried two, Neji in his arms and Kankuro, who had died trying to save Temari, on his back. Naruto saw how Gaara's steps were becoming slower as the weight of both started to catch up to his already weary body. Naruto caught Gaara's eyes as Gaara shook his head in answer to Naruto's unanswered question of did he want help. Naruto nodded his head; he understood that Gaara wanted to be the one to carry both his dead brother and his lover back to the village. The group came upon the entrance to the village and they were met with nearly everyone in the village. Everyone parted as the villagers watched the young group reenter the village…all covered in blood and wounds. Sakura's mom rushed forward to take a hold of her Sakura from the Naruto clone but stopped dead in her tracks as Naruto growled low at her. Sai, now awake along with others, started to shiver in fright at the sights and sounds around them. Naruto and the others pulled them to their bodies more as if to shield them from the looks and sounds.

Tsunade along with Jiraya, and the rest of the Shinobi's parents made their way to the small group. Tsunade moved forward a bit but was stopped by Naruto.

"Baa-chan, don't come any closer."

An Anbu growled and stepped forward and got really close to Naruto causing Sai to start whimpering quietly as did the others. "You dare talk to the Hokage like that you worthless demon!" The Anbu yelled only to be silenced by a scream that erupted from Hinata.

"NO GET AWAY! PLEASE NO MORE! NARUTO MAKE THEM STOP PLEASE!"

The Naruto clone held onto Hinata as she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry harshly into his neck. This prompted the others to do the same as the ones being carried all began to cry in earnest. The sound was so gut wrenching and so full of terror and pain that the village sudden became quiet and motionless. Hinata's father moved forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Kakashi, but as he made to speak Kakashi just shook his head as he went to stand beside Tsunade as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened to them?" Kakashi asked as he looked on in shock as the regularly emotionless ink ninja nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck and held on tightly with his arms as his body shook with fear.

Naruto looked at his old sensei and replied, "They were raped by the Akatsuki Kakashi. You know what happened to them because you and the others just stood by and let them be taken."

Iruka stepped forward, "Naruto, we didn't allow them to be taken, how can you say such a thing?"

Naruto cut his eyes towards Iruka, who quickly noticed that the normal blue eyes were now red and were slit like that of the fox demon. "You didn't even try to come and help us save them Iruka. In my eyes it was the same as letting them get taken."

"Naruto," Tsunade replied as she moved a couple of steps closer, taking the place of the Anbu and now placing herself in front of Naruto. "Where are the other children that were taken?"

Instead of Naruto answering, Sakura replied in a small voice that carried throughout the quiet village, "They're dead…all dead…made us watch as they tortured them….and then killed them….so much blood…so much screaming…." Naruto's clone held her tighter as her crying increased as she recalled what had happened. "Shhh…Sakura. That is enough, don't speak anymore alright." Sakura nodded her head and once again became silent as she nuzzled into the Naruto clone.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade, "You got your answer. Now move they need medical attention so we're going to need one big room, one big enough for all of us."

"All of you?" Kakashi asked, "Naruto, I don't think…" 

"No you don't think Kakashi. You don't seem to understand that I'm not letting anyone in my pack out of my sight. And besides I doubt you could get any of them away from us. That is if you comprehend what you just saw when that Anbu came too close; which reminds me." Naruto turned to glare at the Anbu who took a step back at the killing intent that was directed towards him. "Come near any of them again and I'll kill you. That is a promise."

**End of Flashback**

So that's how it's been for nearly a week. Naruto didn't let any of the group out of his sight and none of the group willingly left his side either. After the events of the battle, they had silently declared Naruto their leader. They had even moved in together in one of the huge tents that had been set up as a means of shelter while the village was being repaired. The group had become distance from everyone else in the village and they preferred it that way.

Naruto looked up as he saw Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Iruka and their parents coming towards them. Sakura's mom narrowed her eyes and practically ran forward as she grabbed Sakura by the arm and began dragging her away.

"Now you listen to me young lady, you are going to come back to the family tent and…" Sakura's mother stopped short as her daughter began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN! NO ITACHI PLEASE DON'T! DON'T RAPE ME AGAIN! NARUTO HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN!"

Sakura's mom dropped her daughter's arm as if it was burning hot and watched in shock as her daughter ran back to Naruto and burrowed into his side, his arm coming around her as he glared at Sakura's mom. The rest of the group glared at the intruders. Sakura's mom quickly shook her head and Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

Naruto growled low in his throat as he glared at Sakura's mother. "I thought that I had made myself clear that if anyone touched them without their permission that I would happily relieve that person of their life." He looked at Tsunade, his eyes becoming the Kyubbi's. "Do you want more blood on your hands Tsunade? If not, then you best make it clear to these people that they are not to come near us again, unless we give them permission."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding as she squared her shoulders before speaking, "Naruto there is a matter that I wish to discuss with you."

Naruto leaned back against the tree trunk but did not relax at all, nodding his head to Tsunade. "Whatever you have to say, you can say here. I have no secrets from my pack."

Tsunade took a shaky breathe before she continued to speak, "It's about Sasuke, Naruto."

His interest was caught as Naruto rose to stand, moving Sakura, Hinata and Sai behind him. "What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously, wondering why Tsunade had brought him up.

"He's here…in the village. He showed up this morning asking for you." Tsunade explained as she took another shaky breathe, "But there is something wrong with him Naruto. He's…he's acting like the others did when…" She stopped speaking as a growl emerged from Naruto.

"Where is he?" Naruto growled, claws forming on his hands.

"Be calm Naruto, he is alright and is on his way here now with an escort." Tsunade said quickly before she was interrupted further. "But there is something else you must know when he returned this morning he brought me Orochimaru's head, Naruto. He killed Orochimaru."

"Good," Naruto commented, "Saves me the time of going and killing him myself."

Just as Naruto finished speaking, Sasuke's voice was heard behind the gathered crowd. It was a shaky voice and threw Naruto off for a moment before he calmed completely, his pack now finished.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke softly, almost like a whisper.

"Sasuke," Naruto responded as he opened his arms wide for the one that he thought he had lost forever.

Sasuke wasted no time as he sprang into a run and hit Naruto head on, his body shaking as he finally shed the tears that he had held in for so long. Even though Sasuke had run into him at full force, Naruto didn't budge and only wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly as he whispered soothing words into his ear.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't want to…He…he made me." Sasuke tried to speak through his tears.

"Shh…Sasuke, it is alright. I forgave you the moment it happened. You're safe now. He'll never touch you again." Naruto soothed Sasuke, noticing momentarily at the fact that he was taller than Sasuke but shrugging it off. "You're home now."

Sasuke jumped slightly when another pair of arms wrapped around him but smiled when he saw Sakura had joined them; soon after Hinata and Sai had joined them as well. Naruto's chest erupted into a deep purr that can only be described as pure happiness. His pack was finally whole and complete, and he was going to do whatever was necessary to protect them with his very life.

End

Review Please! 3

A/N: Okay so I've had this unfinished story sitting on my desktop for a while so I decided to finish it off. Let me know what you guys think of it. Not some of my best work, but also not some of my worst.


End file.
